Love bound idiots
by Rheenie
Summary: Hermione loves the twinsbut found they didnt love her,in a weak moment in the final battle she let down her guard &saved Fred while getting hit with a curse of true love. She leaves. But do the twins really not love hermione? not twincest but OCC.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first part, if its appealing to you guys review and I will write the second half up.

She hadn't meant to fall in love with the twins, in fact she wasn't even sure how it happened, maybe it started with the fireworks and their rebellion against Umbridge. All she Knew was that in times of their travels, it was the twins on the Potter Watch that pulled her through when Harry was in a mood and Ron was been a git.

Hermione had declared to herself that during the final battle that these two wonderful people would not die. So Hermione was dodging curses while firing them and keeping an eye on George and Fred while keeping Harry and Ron together. Not an easy task, even for the smartest which to enter the school.

But Hermione's down fall was when, the Death Eater she was facing, curse had gown haywire and hit the wall. Which happen to have Fred standing underneath, Hermione's breath stopped and she cast the first spell that came to mind, expelliarmus, which was strong enough to send Fred flying and miss the wall that would have toppled on him but unfortunately caused him to hit the wall across from him and knock him out cold. Hermione haven taken down her guard was the sent flying with a curse. She swore under her breath.

The Death Eater was pleased with what he had done and went off to find his next victim. Hermione crawled her way over to where Fred's body laid, she gathered him in her arms and rocked him back and forward and she whispered into his ear.

"Fred, you git, you must wake up, I love you and your idiot brother! More than just friends!" She let out a heart wrenching sob.

Fred's eyes fluttered open and Hermione's heart skipped a beat, "Katie?" At that point Hermione's heart broke; she then looked up and sought out George who was now looking over at another woman with such a soft fondness. And with that she let go of Fred and without feeling duelled anyone that crossed her path. Others who recalled the incident would say that it looked like Hermione was in a world of her own.

The incidents that occurred next flew by. Harry had died, no one could believe it, in the next minute Harry was alive and Voldemort dead. Hermione stayed long enough to see Harry running to the arms of Ginny and Lavender flinging herself into Ron's arms. Everyone was crying in somebody arms and she felt jealous and lonely and wrong, it was wrong she was feeling that when there was death all around. It was that night she left the battle grounds and walked in the forbidden forest and slept in an old hollow tree trunk. When she felt up to it Hermione apparated into a little village and went to the hospital that treated witches and wizards.

"Hello misses?" A nurse came out and greeted her.

"Jane, Miss Jane. I was fighting in the final battle and I got myself lost and apparated to the first place I could think of. I was just wondering if it would be possible to see a doctor and then I will be on my way."

The nurse looked at Hermione kindly and ushered her into the waiting room. It wasn't long til she was called into the doctor's office.

"Well, Miss Jane, what can I do for you today?" The doctor looked at her over his writing board.

"Well I was hit with a curse during the battle which caused me to lose my um, sense of things. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doi9ng a medical report. I would have gone to St Mungo's but after the battle well, there are other people who need more attention than me." Hermione looked down at the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Well that is rather a brave outlook you have and of course I wouldn't mind. If you please lay down on the bed and I can give you a once over, as we professionals like to say." With this the doctor gave Hermione a smile.

It was an hour before the doctor spoke to Hermione again, continually doing test but when he did it shocked her.

"Hermione Granger, next time it would be prudent to give me your full name."

"But how did you know? I mean I didn't give you my name as I was going into hiding. I am leaving after this to go live in Muggle London."

"Miss Granger, you of all people should know that many things are revealed in the medical test, but of course will not reveal who you are." At this Hermione looked relieved. "Unfortunately you were right. You were hit with a curse and a dark one at that, you see it use to be used in medieval times when love was a thing that even wizards and witched where hung for. Now it doesn't so dark but it has been banned from all wizard society. The recipient of the spell has to find true love otherwise they will die. Yes I know that it is a stupid curse, but here is the dark part, you would normally have 6 months to do so but since the caster was rather sloppy I would say about a year. But anyway during this time, your insides will slowly die until you have found your true Love, my dear it is painful and if you find love but not your "True" Love as they call it, the spell will worsen and the spells speed will double. And before you ask me how I know all this if it is indeed banned, my mother's family is full of doctors and can be traced back a long way and therefore it is written in the family's doctors journals, something I pride myself to read so I know a lot of things in these dark times." The doctor finished on a solemn note.

"Ok so let me get this right, a Death Eater, who is meant to be a killer and a torturer, cast a sort of love spell on me. That is kind of sad." Hermione almost laughed if not for the fact that if she didn't find true love in a year her insides where going to shrivel and the only people she was in love with and know that she couldn't live without loved other people.

"Well I guess the Death Eater did his job ey" Said Hermione with a sarcastic smile. "What do I owe you for this visit?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. The only advice I can give you, don't be afraid to go to the muggle hospital, they may not know anything but they have some great pain killers."

Hermione stood and said thank you and apparated out and to her parents house.

Although she found she couldn't stay in a house that held so many memories of her parents, she couldn't stand knowing that they were dead because of her. So she gathered her parents money stash, packed whatever bags she needed and walked out the door.

For the first week she stayed in a hotel room, but after that she contacted Gringotts bank and got her money transferred. She rented out a place near a little book shop which she planned to go to for a job. She thought she might as well be doing something she liked if she was going to die soon anyway.

She found that getting the job in the book shop was quiet easy as they were busy and the last person had just quit. Hermione followed the routine of waking up, working, going home and going to bed, after a week of this Hermione had gotten her first owl.

_Hermione_

_Please let us know that you are alright, the bodies have been cleaned up on the battle grounds and we had feared the worst, you were not among them. Please let this letter find you._

_Love Harry and Ron_

She felt bad so she thought she may as well write those two a letter and another certain two.

Harry and Ron

Please forgive me, I cannot come back and face what is waiting for me. You have been great friends. Have a great life.

Love Hermione.

Quick and short, Hermione thought that was best.

"Now Hedwig will you wait while I write another letter and you can deliever that as well?"

Hedwig hooted and Hermione took that as a positive.

_Fred and George_

_I hope this finds you well. I am no longer living in the wizard world. I see no point. In truth, as I told Fred that night, I love you, you and George and more then brothers, but Fred made it plainly and painfully clear that he was in love with Katie, as after I confessed that was what he said, as for you George, you were lovingly looking at another women. It broke my heart to leave you two. But please understand, don't come find me. I was hit with a curse and won't live for much longer. But please remember, that I did truly love you._

_Love for ever yours_

_Hermione_

"Now you listen to me Hedwig, this letter to Fred and George, take this to their house and leave it there, do not, I repeat do not take it anywhere else." Hermione waited for the owl to hoot its agreement and once it did she continued. "But this one, for Harry, can be taken to him." And with that Hermione said good bye to Hedwig.

When Harry had received his letter he noticed the she carried another and could make out that it was addressed to Fred and George.

"Hey girl, I can take that other letter for you, the twins are staying at the burrow for now anyway."

Hedwig pecked Harry and flew off.

"Well I guess not. RON!" Ron bounded up the stairs.

"Yeah mate" Ron puffed.

"We got a letter from Hermione."

After they finished reading it, they were both quite.

"I guess she knows what she is doing and will come back when she is ready." Ron didn't look so sure but agreed with Harry.

That was the only thing said on the subject of Hermione, Harry had told everyone she had needed a break and left, if the other members suspected anything they didn't say.

When the next three months had passed and Hermione had not gotten a reply from either Harry and Ron or Fred and George, did she sink into depression. She also gathered that the curse was moving faster then what was suspected as the pain was becoming unbearable. It was in the middle of the same month that Hermione was admitted into hospital.

"Hermione dear, can I speak to you?" The bookshop owner asked.

"Yes" And followed her into the tea room.

"I already rang an ambulance." At this Hermione tried to interrupt. But the old lady had nothing of it. "I have no need for an assistance during the slow period and you have becoming skinnier and skinner, it is really starting to worry me and I see the cringes of pain you have when you thing no one is looking."

Hermione looked guilty

"So they will be here in a moment, and when you get better you will have a job here still." She said this as the ambulance came through the door.

And that is how Hermione found herself in hospital on the highest Muggle pain killer there was and the doctors calling in more doctors from all over the world to try and diagnose what was wrong with their patient.

It was at this time that the twins became suspicious, still nothing from Hermione.

"Brother, I am telling you, if it wasn't for her, you would be dead and since when has Hermione ever left family?"

"I know what you mean Feorge, She would not have left something must be wrong, but what?"

"You didn't say something stupid that would drive her off would you?"

"No, I mean I don't think I did, I didn't tell her how we were madly in love with her I said something but oh-"

"Gred, you didn't say anything that would upset her?"

"I think I mentioned Katie"

"But why, you where in her arms and said another woman's name. How dumb-"

"Am I, I know I know. But why would she get upset-"

"Unless, she was heart broken."

Then a light went on in the heads.

"OHHH" They said together.

But that was all they got on that subject as they were interrupted by their mother asking about the help for another funeral.

It was a month later when they decided to go home and have a look at the damage done to their apartment.

It wasn't until later that night did they find a letter addressed to them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N G'day guys, so I have finally updated, and although I am not sure of the quality as it has been so long since I wrote the other chapter, but moving along, hope it is still enjoyable.

The twin's house was still in shambles; they had cleaned up the kitchen and were now starting with the lounge room.

"Hey Gred?" One twin called quietly over to the other.

"Yes my handsome Feorge" Upon seeing his twins face his own mirrored the same worried expression, "What's the matter?"

"I think that we may have a problem. I found a note that was sent from Hermione dated two months ago." He passed along the note.

"Now what would be the problem about a note from our Hermione?" But his twin watched as he slowly trailed off and the colour drained from his face, as he slowly read the note.

"George, after the final battle, who were you looking at? And how come didn't we try to find Hermione since she has been gone?" Fred's face had by this time drained off all colour as well.

"Mate I was looking at Angelia" Fred gasp at this.

"I thought you were also in love with Hermione" Fred was almost in a panic attack at this point.

"I was, I mean am. But I was looking at her 'cos she was wrapped up in Lee's arms and we know that he has had a crush on her for years and vice versa and both to stubborn to do anything about it no matter how many times we had tried to interfere. But Fred, we heard what Harry said bout Hermione, she wanted time alone and we didn't want to bother her and then all the funerals started taking place" By this point Fred was floo calling Harry and Ron.

"What's matter George? You sounded panicked over the call." Ron stated as they stepped through the fire place.

"I'm Fred. And have you heard from Hermione? Have you tried to contact her?" He whispered out, already knowing the answer. He thrust the letter from Hermione into Harry's hands.

"Nah mate, me and Harry here thought it would be best if she had some time to herself." Harry passed Ron the letter while he was talking to the twins.

Harry broke down and crashed onto the floor, Ron's face became red.

George whispered "What do we do?"

Hermione had lost a lot of weight by this point and still having heard nothing from either the twins or her best friends was starting to give into the curse. Even through her drug induce state Hermione still couldn't help but feel hurt. She didn't expect the twins to have feelings for her as well but a letter would have been nice, and her so called best mates, not even a note saying they understood. Maybe they felt hurt from her, at this thought Hermione broke down into tears. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

At her distress one of the nurses came in and tried to soothe her, but only worsened the case as she reminded Hermione of her mum. Which was murdered by Death Eaters along with her Dad. She couldn't even talk about it to anyone because the drugs were too high a level for her to get any words out. The nurse injected her with more pain killers and Hermione fell back into unconsciousness

Harry and Ron had set the entire order to look for any traces of Hermione, but had no leads so far Mrs Weasly was beside herself with grief.

"How could I let this happen? I am not even out there helping, I should be, and she is my daughter" She cried into Ginny's shoulder.

"Mum, we didn't know, it will be okay, she will be found and whatever she was hit with will be cured. We will stay here and help, we can't go out there and look, we have no idea where to." Ginny tried to comfort her mum but still couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She knew her mum couldn't go out and look due to the act that she was beside herself with grief over the thought of losing Hermione.

The Weasly men were sitting around the table at the burrow trying to work out what places to look for next.

During the talk the twins were getting highly frustrated that nothing was moving fast enough.

"No one is looking properly!" Fred yelled out.

Harry who was hurt by this and was just as frustrated yelled back. "Yes we are, I don't see you out there looking for her like Ron and I have, you have been looking around magic London when we know that she gave up the magical world, it's like you don't want to find her."

Fred's face turned bright red. "How the bloody hell can you say that! I-"

"SHUT UP" Everyone looked at Ron in surprise. "We have all been trying to find her guys, we are all trying, but we need to know where to start and there has not been any leads. Although Harry I have been thinking, do you remember that little muggle town that we came across when on our hunt? How even though it was muggle there was a small community of witches, I can't help but remember how taken Hermione was with it." Everyone sat in shock at Ron, not believing that he could come up with a plan of action like this.

Harry recovered first as spending as much time with Ron and Hermione during the hunt was use to Ron coming up with plans like he did so easily in chess. "Yes your right! Ok so let's get over there now, we will apparate." Harry and Ron stood up to go.

"Wait" Fred said

"We are coming to, we can"

"Side apparate, since we don't know the town" Fred said finishing his sentence for George.

And before anyone could say anything the twins were next to Ron and Harry and they disappeared from the burrow.

They went straight to the magical hospital, thinking that would be the first step Hermione would have taken.

The twins barged in first and started yelling at the surprised receptionist.

"TELL US WHERE HERMIONE IS!" Fred started.

"WE KNOW SHE CAME HERE, SHE MUST OF." George finished.

The receptionist sat there opening and closing her mouth.

The doctor came out to see what the noise was and upon seeing a crowd of red hair men and a black hair men realised who they were.

"Harry Potter I presume. You lot please follow me."

Harry nodded his head and followed the doctor the twins behind him still glaring at the receptionist and Ron keeping quiet.

"Sit down. Now I don't appreciate, you two yelling at my receptionist, she is new and would have no idea what you are even yelling about."

At this the twins sat quietly, the doctor reminding them of their dad when reprimanding them.

"You know why we are here don't you." Ron said quietly.

"Yes and I am under doctor patient confidentiality not to say anything, but with following clues I can maybe help. I can tell you that I had a witch in here after the final battle, with a rare curse placed upon her, I cannot tell you that she doesn't have much longer to live and I cannot tell you that she was hiding out in muggle London and I cannot tell you that she whispered on her way out something about her parents." At this the doctor looked at all of them with a twinkle in his eyes that reminded them all of Dumbledore.

They all looked at each other and apparated out of the doctors and to Hermione's place.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N G'day guys, updating again, well thought I would while the ideas come to my head otherwise may be a while LOL

The four boys landed in Hermione's living room with a slight pop, each looking around making sure they weren't interrupting anything that may have been happening in the house. All of the boys surprised at the darkness of the house.

"Ok Fred, George you two take upstairs and we will this floor." Ron said sternly and marched off into the kitchen, determined to find something that would help find his best friend.

Harry looked on Ron silently and was a bit worried for him, he knew that at one stage that Ron had feelings for Hermione but they had both found out that it was just a one off thing, which Harry decided he didn't really need to know certain details yet they had both told him of the kiss that happened and both had felt grossed out about it, as it felt like kissing someone you were related to.

Harry silently shook himself out of his th0ughts and joined his best friend in looking for leads.

The twins made their way up and had looked into the Grangers bedroom but silently closed the door knowing Hermione would not have spent much time in there. They started searching in Hermione's room.

"Look at all this dust Fred, she must not have been here for ages" George said while running his fingers along her desk.

"Yes well think about it, if our parents had died, do you think we would stay in the house of theirs?" Fred gave George a look.

"Yes only right, so we must figure out where it is she went." George stated while starting to go through Hermione's desk draws. "I don't think she went too far from this town, maybe not wanting to move to far from her parent's grave?" Fred looked impressed with his thinking.

"What twin, I do sometimes come up with some good -"George cut himself off as he had come across a piece of news paper that had the name of a hotel circled. "Look, I think I found where she went!" Fred stopped looking through various items belonging to Hermione to look at what George had found.

They looked at each other and bounded down the stairs to tell Ron and Harry.

Ron and Harry where looking through the paper work that was stuck on the fridge and found a month planner.

Ron had a chuckle "Leave it to Hermione to plan out her entire month, no matter what is happening at the time."

Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Look Harry she planned to go to Gringotts bank, maybe she talked to some of the goblins there? Wait they wouldn't tell us what she said, they do take great pride in not telling others secrets, although, doesn't one of them owe you a favour?" Ron asked with a smirk on his face, although it looked like it didn't belong there, before Harry was able to respond, he got bowled over by the twins.

"Look we found out where she was going!" One of the twins said, Harry was not quite sure which.

They laid out the newspaper on the table and Fred explained George's theory of still been in this town.

"Yes that is still possible, look what we found." Ron points out Hermione's planner.

"Trust Hermione" Was all George could say. "Do you want to go check out the hotel now?"

The boys decided it would be best indeed to go to the hotel as they didn't want any of the leads to go cold. They decided it would be best to walk there as there would be too many muggles around.

It was a quiet walk down street, each boy in their own private worlds, even the twins would not be able to tell you what the other was thinking, but it was quite clear that each were thinking about Hermione.

Just as they reached the hotel Harry turned to them "Guys I think it might be best if I handle the gathering of information here, its muggle and judging on the last performance it might be better." Harry ends with chuckle thinking about the poor receptionist.

Ron nods, knowing that Harry is right. "Alright mate we will wait out here." The twins try to protest but Ron sends them a glare which shuts them up.

"Fred, something is wrong, we are actually listening to Ron." George exclaims as he sits down on the bench outside the hotel.

George chuckles, to pre occupied with thoughts of Hermione to answer.

Harry walks into the hotel and can't help but think this would be a place Hermione would choose, he reaches the receptionist desk, "Can I please speak to the main manager?" Harry asks politely.

"Just one moment" The lady behind the desk walks off.

A young man soon comes out following the lady, who points to him. Harry can only presume he is the man he needs to talk to.

"Please come to my office." He shakes Harry's hand and motions to his office.

"My name is Mr Waler, how can I help you today?"

"Hi, thank you for seeing me at this time, my name is Harry Potter. I find myself to be in a bit of a situation, my best friend, who I know stayed here, has gone missing, well I must admit, I have lost contact with her between the hotel and where she is now staying." Harry gave the man his best I-am-in-trouble look which he used on Hermione to get her to help with homework.

"Well mister Potter, I will try to help anyway I can, what was the lady's name and what did she look like?" Harry sighed in relief that he was going to help.

"She is quiet short, would be pretty skinny, brown eyes and brown curly hair and if she was stressed it may have resembled a bird's nest." Harry chuckled. "Oh and last name Granger." He finished praying to Merlin she used her last name.

The manager couldn't help but smile. "Why yes I remember Jane Granger quite well, in truth it was the hair that stuck in my mind, lovely young lady though she looked quiet sad, she booked in staying only about a week and then was out saying how she was able to rent a place near here, very excited she was said something about a job going in the local bookshop." Harry couldn't believe his luck, he could hardly sit there and not apparate out. He stood and thanked the manager.

"Not a problem and I do hope you find your friend soon." With that Harry was up and out of there, back to Fred, George and Ron.

When George looked up he saw Harry running out of the hotel with a big grin on his face.

"Guys! We just got somewhere big! She stayed there for about a week then moved into a place near here, although not sure where and was trying to get a job in a book shop, knowing Hermione she would have gotten it!" Harry exclaimed trying not jump up and down like a little kid at Christmas.

"So all we have to do is go up and down the main street looking for a bookshop and oh yes we will find her!" Fred jumps up "Let's start up the top end of the street and make our way down and then switch sides" Everyone agrees.

It took a while to reach the bottom of one side of the main street, when they did they came across a book shop and hurried in.

"Excuse me Miss, I was wondering if a Miss Granger worked here." Ron asked.

"Oh sorry but no, I have worked here for years and no one by that name has worked here but maybe you should try the other book shop, it's about halfway up the main street but on the other side" The lady just got to finish her sentence before all the boys took off.

They found the other book shop easily enough but were disappointed that they had missed the open in time by about five minutes.

"Guys what do we do now?" Harry asks dejectedly.

"The only thing we can do Harry, go home tell everyone the news, wait and come back here first thing in the morning." The twins shocked over how logical Ron has been throughout the day agreed.

It was with excited but heavy hearts they returned to the burrow.


	4. Chapter 4

When the four popped into the burrow, Mrs Weasly bounded down the stairs and gave each of the boys a hug that could only be given by Mrs Weasly.

"How did you go, any news, you guys have been gone all day and I have been sending owls out all day but you have been moving around too much for the owls to reach you, poor pig." She sighs

"Wow slow down mum, but yes we have moved around a lot today, how bout we call a family meeting to explain to everyone and then Dad can inform the order?" This time it was Ron who was in shock as it was George who to the conclusion.

With a nod, Mrs Weasly's bellows could be heard around the entire house and Harry is sure that you could even hear her from the outer skirts of the burrow.

It only took five minutes for everyone to gather around the table, as the older boys have been staying at home while trying to find Hermione.

Boys you are back, hopefully with good news by the sounds of your mum. Mr Weasly had a smile on his face but his eyes gave away the seriousness of the situation.

Harry still in leader mode from the war stood at the end of the table and started to give a report.

"First we went to the hospital from one of the communities we visited while on the hunt, and George and Fred started screaming out the receptionist"

Harry waited for the look of a disappointed Mrs Weasly, and then continued. " Luckily that caused the doctor to come out and tell us or not to tell us about Hermione, although he did somewhat remind me of Dumbledore, anyway we then went to Hermione's house and George and Fred found a newspaper with a circled hotel name and Ron and I found her planner which had Gringotts as a planned trip, if the visit to the Hotel didn't work out I was going to pull a few favours and find out the required information at Gringotts, that is not needed though, as we were able to find out she stayed there for a week til she rented a place nearby and was going to work in a book shop." At this there were a few chuckles.

"So we searched the main street and came across a bookshop, unfortunately it was the wrong one and we were directed to the only other book shop in town, but we got there 5 minutes to late."

There were many horrified gasp. "Oh no not like that, the shop had closed so we now have to go back in the morning before we have any other leads."

Ginny runs to Harry and wraps her arms around him, "I am so proud of you Harry" She says as she kisses his cheek.

Harry blushed bright red "Well actually a lot of it has been Ron's plan" Ginny then tackles her brother.

"Ah Gin get off me and go back to lover boy." Ron exclaims.

Everyone chuckles and Mrs Weasly goes off to start cooking dinner in better spirits then she has been in for a while. The twins go up to their room; Ron sits down in front of the fire to give Ginny and Harry some private time.

Hermione woke up later that night and noted that the pain killers were on a higher level, she sighed.

She knew this would probably be the last time she was going to be able to be conscious and through a drug induced haze reached over and got her pen and paper out.

_Dear Harry and Ron _

_I hope you are doing well. I must admit that I am hurt that I didn't hear back from you two, but I just wanted to tell you I forgive you, well all know you two would try to stay away from any form of writing unless I was breathing down your neck to do so. I just wanted to tell you that I don't regret anything that has happened throughout the 7 years we have been together and I have enjoyed my time immensely and I am very glad that I was able to see you two make it out of the war alive, Harry, have a good life with Ginny and treat her as if she was higher than the Queen herself and Ron, good luck with those plans for Lavender, if you use your Weasly charm, I am sure it will work. I must tell you that I am dying, I was hit by a curse in the final battle and there isn't anything you can do to fix me, by the time you get this letter I will probably have passed away, I must tell you what this stupid curse does, I have to find my true love, shotty I know but if I don't my insides slowly die, the curse was cast poorly so it should have given me an extra year but unfortunately things don't always work out well, it is also not possible for the cure as I know the two people, yes Ron two people, don't love me in return, the best you guys can do for me is to live your life to the fullest. Give my love and thanks to Mrs and Mr Weasly for all that they have done for me and tell Ginny she is the best sister anyone could ever ask for._

_With all my love _

_Hermione._

_Dearest George and Fred._

_I do hope you two trouble makers have the best life possible with those you love and cherish; I was hurt that you never replied, but in truth it was to be expected. I love both you in your own ways, the way George cannot take a situation that is heavy for very long and always tries to lighten it up making him sound a bit like a git, the way Fred's eyes lighten up when he comes up with an idea, liking to shock everyone around him, So many more things that I can write but don't have time to. I do not blame you for my death at all and only wish I could have spent more time on this earth learning more faces of your two different but the same personalities._

_I love you, Fred and George with all my heart.  
Hermione_

Making sure no nurses were around she tried calling for Winky, hoping whatever friendship she had with Dobby may make her come here.

"Miss Hermione" Winky bows.

"I cannot thank you enough for coming to me, I have a favour Winky you do not have to do it but I was wondering if you could take these letters to the owners."

"Winky would be proud doing help Miss Hermione, She will make sure that these letters will be delivered." Winky gave a nod took the letters and disappeared.

With the letters sent, Hermione allows herself to fall back into unconsciousness allowing all thoughts to slowly ebb away.

Winky was a nervous wreck, by the time she got the letters it was quite late in the night.

"Winky does not know what to do she doesn't." Then she shakes her head "Yes too late it is now, I will go really early in the morning to give these letters." With that Winky puts the letters on her bedside table ready to take in the morning.

A/N G'day guys, a short chappie, but thought I would update. It does sound like Hermione is not going to make it at all does it, no matter how smart those four guys are, does it mean that Hermione will not make it at all?


	5. Chapter 5

7am arrived and Winky thought she should take the letters around the Weasly's house. With a loud pop she landed in the kitchen of the burrow startling those around her.

"Good morning Misses and Mr's, Winky is here to deliver messages from Miss Hermione, she asked Winky to bring them last night, but Winky knew it was too late to come." Winky was cut off when Ron who had gone purple exploded.

"You stupid elf, you could have come any time during the night and none of us would of cared!"

Harry cut Ron off before he could say any more and halt any chances they have of getting the letters that the eelf carried. "Winky, we thank you for delivering the letters, don't worry about Ron here, he is just a bit tired."

Winky gave a brisk nod while still looking at Ron slowly passed the letters to Harry and then pop, she was gone.

"Mate, she could of told us about Hermione, why did-" Harry cut Ron off.

"Look Hermione wouldn't want us to treat Winky like that and we needed to get those letters."

With that Harry handed the Twins their letter while Ron and Harry read there, in the end there was not a dry eye in the room.

The four boys looked at each other and disaperated to the book shop they tried to go to the night before.

They ended up having the wait an hour til the shop opened.

Ok guys short chappie and im still not sure if Hermione will make it or not, let me know which way and it will help me make my decision. My little girl is now 12 weeks and boy it has gone so fast.


End file.
